Life As I Knew It Changed When She Left
by Zachary-Goode13
Summary: Cammie left their senior year and had a big secret. Zach spends day and night looking for her what will happen? and whos the guy zach sees Cammie with that she loves? Grant?: im horrible at summarys give it a chance please
1. When You Walked Away

_Zach's point of view_

It's been about five years since life as I knew it was ripped out beneath me. When she left it happened she stormed out of Gallagher never to be seen or heard again. She left the night I asked her to come meat me for dinner she came.

_Flashback_

I was waiting for her at the restruant twiddling the ring box in my hand then she walked in she looked so beautiful Macey must have gotten to her I felt my heart beating in my throat and couldn't talk.

"Hi," she mumbled

"What's wrong Gallagher girl?"

"I'm leaving Zach and won't be returning you're better off without me I don't love you but some day you'll find a girl who does," She looked away like it was painful to say.

"I I don't know what to say no you can't go Gallagher girl I love you please don't leave me please I beg of you."

"I'm sorry bye," she said biting back tears.

She left got up and left I truly don't know why she claims she doesn't love me but I just don't believe it. I got up and went back to the mansion only to find her three best friends on the floor of their room crying.

"She's gone," Bex stuttered, "gone she left all she said was I can't put this burden on him."

"Does anyone know the truth of why?"

They all looked at me only now realizing that I was in the room.

"You you did this," Bex said or more accused me.

She ran after me and toke my arm and flipped me breaking my arm.

Ever since then Bex hasn't really liked me. So here I sit in my apartment which is in the same building as my best friends and there wife's Jonas and Liz and Grant and Bex of course Macey lives in the white house with Preston. Grant says Bex cries almost every night of losing her best friend. For the past five years I've been searching for her but she didn't want found she was good considering us six tried are hardest and were the best spies around. I have a different girl almost every night trying to fill Cammies spot but just can't seem to. If you asked me if I missed her id be lying if I said anything less than with all my heart. Today I woke up next to a beautiful blond and went to work in between missions all I do is search for Cammie. Today me and Liz came crossed something interesting a girl named Katie Megan who was 23 and had two kids Joe Christopher and Rebecca Rachel which were each 4 they were twins the father wasn't listed and were the mother attended high school was unknown. She lives in Nebraska and it says she has brown hair and brown eyes. I had a weird feeling that it was my Cammie so I wrote down her address and went to the airport.

_Bex and Cammies phone call_

"Bex you know I had to leave I miss you to but I don't want Zach to have to be tied down."

"Cammie all he does is search for you and he's getting close."

"I no."

"Grants home call me when you get the chance we all miss you Cammie I love you."

"You to bye."

Yeah Bex knew of course Bex new she was her best friend and all that after all.

**A/N= Disclaimer I don't own the characters of the Gallagher girls series only the babies. So I hope you liked the first chapter I know it's kind of bad but I tried I had this feeling and went with it. Read and Review please it would make me happy and update faster. Constructive criticism is welcome if it's not about my spelling I know I suck but if I had a beta id be better but I don't. I really hope you liked it i will update as soon as I can which might be later today if you review**


	2. When I came back once

_**Cammies Point of View**_

Well I beat your all wondering where I went or who I am now and id tell you but you know I'd have to kill you. I can tell you what happened in the past five years well a couple things not everything. I did attend my mom's wedding to Joe Solomon yeah I no weird, I had twins but I can't tell you the father there four and a couple months, and I did become a spy thanks to the CIA director he taught me my senior year so I'm the very best. Your probably wondering if I'm a spy then have I ever seen Zachary Goode, Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, Joe and my mom well yah I have and I'm still in contact with Bex but only her. First of well go back to the wedding which was three and a half years ago I used my spy skills to get on the list and went with the CIA director.

_**Flashback**_

I was wearing a black floor length dress with a Champaign sash on it pushing Joey who was in a little white tux and Bex who was in a pink one the director was in a black tux we all looked great. I put the stroller in the back and handed Joey to the director and I carried bex I really hope no one notices how much they look like me and their father.

"Do you mind if we sit here," I asked my grandma god I wish I could talk to her as me.

"No darlings take a seat," she said.

"Thank you."

The director slid in so I wouldn't have to sit right by my grandma and then I slid in but unfortunately I didn't anticipate what would happen next. Zach with a beautiful blond strolled in with bex and grant, Liz and Jonas, and Macey and Preston in tow. Being we were in the front row and every other row was filled they sat down by me.

"Mind if we sit here," bex questioned staring at my babies.

"No no its okay bex," I stuttered.

"What'd you call me?"

"Bex that's your name isn't it."

"Well yeah but how did you know that."

Just then the director toke over.

"Well bex how do you think," he asked and winked.

"Your babies are so cute they remind me of my friend Cammie or well she was my friend," she frowned.

That got Zach and all their attention so they all leaned down to look.

"Wow they do that's crazy they actually look a lot like you to Zach," Liz stated.

Zach stood up and said I'll be back if I wasn't a spy I wouldn't have seen the tears forming in his eyes.

"Well I think we could all only wish to have a kid with that stunning man," I said trying to laugh.

Mr. Solomon came up next he said hi to everyone and then lend down to me which Bex could hear to.

"Hello Miss. Morgan we've missed you I'm the only one who knows you here besides the director not your mom even thank you for coming I know your mom will appreciate it in the future."

Bex gasped and looked at me tears forming in her eyes she asked the director to hold Joey and then turned to me.

"Can I talk to you in the hall please," she pleaded.

"Sure why not."

Everyone else watched us walk out. We rounded the corner and she asked me who I was and what really happened.

"I got pregnant bex I'm sorry I never called or did anything but you have to understand I knew everyone would trace me I've been with the director he helped me and trained me. I'm agent Morg the best one on the field because he trained me and it was when I was pregnant even I know you've heard of me. I left because I didn't want to put this burden on the father who had so much going for him and I didn't want all you to have to call me your friend. But I trust you to keep this to yourself bex I really do."

"Cammie you know we all love you," bex sobbed, "who's the father?"

Just then the bridal music started so we snuck back in before I had to answer and bex gave the director back Joey. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do but my mom looked so gorgeous it was unbelievable. Right after they kissed me and the director snuck out Solomon saw us and winked god he was good.

_**Bex Point of View**_

I was speechless Cammie my best friend my other half when it comes to friends not boys was here sitting right beside me with twins who to me looked like Zach's. By the way where'd Zach go I'm not sure. I'd call Cammie now that I knew who she was when I get the chance. I can't help but be mad that she didn't tell me I was her best friend for heaven's sake I'm actually furious.

_**Zach's Point of View**_

Something about that girl and her twins reminded me of Cammie for some reason I knew it was Cammie and I had to find out but when I went back in her and the director was gone.

"Zach how have you been sweet heart?" Mrs. Morgan or I guess Solomon asked.

"Umm… okay I guess," I spit out.

"Zach I know you miss Cammie we all do half of me left with her when she left but she wouldn't want you to be so down."

"Damn you can see right thru me how'd you know that?"

"Spy remember," she winked and walked away.

_**Flashback over**_

So needless to say it wasn't my smartest thing by going it was kind of a bad choice but I wanted to see my mom get married to my teacher it's a once and I life time thing but any way. My next flash back would be of me having my twins but no one was there and it was all blood and yeah you get the picture you wouldn't want to hear it trust me and the spy thing I'd tell you but I'd have to kill you. I guess you're wondering why would you come out and talk about this now well it's because I just got stuck in a face to face problem with them again.

_**A/N= Disclaimer I don't own any of these characters just the plot and the babies**____** I'm going to give everyone a chance for me to put what they want or who they want in this story so leaving me a review on who you would like to be or what to be in this story and ill fit it I it I want it to be like 20 chapters but that's a long shot so please give me your ideals id love that. Read and review pleases reviews make me write faster so please please please read and review I beg of you ill update faster**____**. **_


	3. Shes Back So Watch Yours

_**Cammies Point of View**_

Trust me it wasn't by choice to have to come face to face with them again. My director called me in and talked to me for a while and before you start saying things me and him aren't romantic or anything he's more like a father. He toke me in along with my twins and he'll never know how thank full I am I mean I do love him but like a dad, the dad I never had. He told me he had a task for me tasks are always to find information out from someone who was injerd on a mission and missions were action. He made me accept before he told me who or I never would have accepted it trust me. If you haven't guessed it was Zach and I figured if I'm going to interview him I should go as me yes you heard me Cammie Morgan the girl I haven't been once in over 5 years long time right? Again I know so life was about to change for me and my two kids the director watches them when I go on missions or I guess in this case tasks. I can't help but wonder if I'm making a mistake I'm in my car the most expensive car you can buy on my way to Virginia back to the one and only Gallagher Girl Mansion I guess since its winter break they toke Zach there because that's where the best doctors are housed. But you'll never guess what else it's the 2005 reunite where everyone goes and stays in their old rooms for two weeks it's been going on for 3 days and I'm suppose to stay till I find everything out I can.

I pulled up to the gate the bubble gum guard came up to my window.

"Your name?"

"Well the one and only Cameron Morgan of course"

Her eyes were about to pop out of his head as he shook and opened the gate.

"There there you go" he stuttered.

I pulled up to the front door come on I just slammed on the breaks. Someone came and opened my door and I got out my long legs with my high black heels with diamonds on them and my short shorts and my black one shoulder shirt. My hair and make was done by the CIAs world class styler thanks to the director. Honestly I gave Bex, Macey, and every other girl a run for their money I looked way hotter. I walked up to the doors and the two guards flung both open probably because they new itd be more dramatic. I walked up and flipped off my sun glasses and winked. I wish I could explain the looks and faces and sounds and everything that happened when my whole grade and boy's grade turn and saw me. I was the girl that dropped off the face of the earth only 5 years ago. Glasses shattered while hitting the floor, eyes popped, and mouths dropped.

"Why hello," I said in a flirty voice.

I walked past everyone and went up the stairs every eye on me every step I toke. I laughed honestly it's like their seeing a ghost that they all want. I walked up to my mom's office door and heard talking inside. I flew open the door and saw who else but Macey, Bex, Bexs Boyfriend, Liz, Jonas and Mr. Solomon sitting around her desk while she talked. They were so into the conversation that I soon heard it was about Zach's condition.

"Well it looks like we haven't changed at all now have we mother?"

Seven heads all turned at the same time, fourteen eyes popped out at the same time, fourteen eyes started crying, and seven jaws dropped.

"Cammie?" My mom stuttered.

"I don't know about you but I'm Cammie, Cameron Morgan."

"Why are you here?"

"Well I'm on a task trust me I didn't come willing but it was this or my job."

"And what's your task Hunny?"

"Well it's to get everything I can out of Zachary Goode."

"Oh my god Cammie we missed you!"

All at once 7 people all ran and tackled me and hugged me yes you heard right even my mom and well I guess step dad. Two of the world's top spies well besides me.

"Guys now's not the time for are reunion ill be here all break my kids are coming down in two days with Grant please point me in the way of Zachary please you may all come to," I stated.

"Okay come on," my Macey said, "and by the way you look damn hot more then all of us!"

"Hell yes you do," Bexs Boyfriend said.

Earning a slap across the face from Bex I smiled and shook my head.

"Well Cam Sweetie Zach's up so well all wait for you in my office so you can talk good luck I missed you so much," she hugged me and kissed my cheek she wouldn't let go so Mr. Solomon had to pull her off.

I turned and opened the door only to find Zach in a hospital bed with a picture of me in his hand and him asleep. I walked up and look threw his draws and bags finding lots of searches of me. Pictures of me and tons of girl's numbers of course same old Zach.

"May I help you?" he asked causing me to jump since I had my back to him.

I stood up and turned around god he was hot it was the worst thing seeing Zach's face when he saw me.

"Cammie Cammie I love you," he whispered while crying his eyes out a side of Zach I only have saw three times now, when he told me about his parents, and when I left.

Then Zach coded and his heart beat stopped doctors ran in around me and my mom and all them with scared looks in their eyes I didn't know what was going to happen.

**A/N= so what'd you think did you love it? Hate it? Review and tell me please I'm not sure where I'm going with this story I'm starting to think it's not very good**** what do you think? Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters except the twins and director I only wish I did. If you want anything or anyone in the story tell me and I'll try my hardest to put it in I'm not going to update till I get more reviews I never get any and they make me happy and want to write faster. So please please please read and review tell me anything you want anything's welcome please!!**


	4. I Love Grant Now

I guess I should tell you the truth before we go on or at least some of the truth not all. Like my full name for instance, Cameron Morgan Newman yeah as in Grant Newman's wife. Before you say what a horrible friend Bex and him broke up a year before we got married and it's a mission and Bex knows that. That's the only one that knows that though everyone else just thinks we love each other even Zach. Which me and Grants marriage is for another part of the story now were going to get back to Zach. The man who just coated when he say my wedding ring shining in the light.

"Zach I'm so sorry Zach please don't leave me I love you," I whispered so no one could here.

Everyone went out of the room because they got him conscience again. He looked at me tears filling his eyes Zach looked like he was falling apart.

"Cammie why and who?"

"Grant Zach we have been for two years because I I love him, I said unfortunately it wasn't a lie after being around someone for two years and them being your wonder wall you tend to fall for them."

"But I still love Zach more than anyone in the world id marry him today but then id fail a mission."

"It's a mission me and him have and it could last up to twenty years I still love you Zach more than I ever will Grant but Grants what I have to have right now I won't fail a mission and put my twins in danger and I know if you knew the truth you wouldn't want me to put them in danger either," I told him the truth.

"Cammie I understand but I love you I want you and need you I've been waiting for five years searching for five years for you Cammie!"

"Zach I can't I'm sorry I can't I'll be here all week I was sent to interview you and Grants coming down with the twins tomorrow I'm sorry don't make this harder than it is," I cried.

"Cammie I know you want to be with me and I know those twins aren't grants so whose are they Cammie who's? You have so much explaining to do."

"Well then I will and we have to get over it I'm married to Grant know and I've had strict rules not to cheat on him Zach but if you want to be a part of your twins life's I can't stop you. I left when I did because I knew itd put a burden on you which I didn't want to do. Me being pregnant went to the CIA director who trained me and made me into the world's top spy Agent Morg."

"Wow you're your agent Morg but we dated for a week Cammie!"

"Exactly which showed me how much you really didn't care you screwed anyone that walked and still do."

"But I love you know that cam and I would of taken care of our kids and still will."

"You can I love you to Zach but I got to go call Grant have a nice night and the doctor said your aloud going to your room."

_**ZPV**_

I went to my room Jonas was asleep and so was Rick he's a blackthorne boy who didn't do the exchange but he's dating Bex now. I lay down and drifted to sleep overly ran from today and too much information. I sat up in bed in a jolt causing me to double over clutching my broken ribs. I looked over and saw grant sitting on his bed with a little boy lying on his lap sleeping.

"Hi Zach"

"Grant," I nodded.

"Look I'm sorry I know you probably won't be my friend but it's a mission I didn't mean to fall for her"

"Grant seriously I'm fine its part of life"

"Do you want to meet your little boy Zach?"

"No not tonight just let him sleep by you be careful okay grant?"

"I always am"

"Thanks grant for taking care of them I mean"

_**CPV**_

I got up and walked back to my room I loved Grant I do but I still love Zach to but I think Grants coming around him. I opened the door to my three best friends.

"You got a lot of explaining to do," Liz and Macey said at the same time.

Bex just laughed and winked and ran to crush me in a bear hug.

**A/N= I had to do the hole Grant thing Zammie will be coming up though but I like Grant and Cammie and had to do it for my story READ AND REVIEW!!! Please please please and ill update faster!!! Kind of a bad chapter I know but I had to do it for later on in the story please review and tell if even if you hated it which you probably did!**


	5. Now Your My Whole Life I Love You Cammie

After about 5 horrible hours of girl talk and asking me everything about grant and me which bex truly didn't care we were going to bed but first we had to find their kids. Maceys pregnant but trust me you can barely tell she's due in 2 months, Bex has a beautiful baby girl, and Liz has two boys who are adorable. Their already spies in the making you can tell. They were running around Gallagher somewhere which wed quickly find out where Grant was coming in about a half hour with mine but only Bexy and Auddie were sleeping with me Auddie is Audrey and me and Grant had her. I know seriously you don't need to call me a whore it's not like there hasn't been worse I do love Grant. Joey was going to sleep with Grant since it's a boy's room I think Liz is taking hers to sleep by Jonas to.

**15 minutes later**

We found then playing hide and seek by a secret passage way.

"Gosh your kids are smart," I whispered on the way to the boy's room.

"Well what did you expect," Liz said with a huge grin.

"Cammie I know you thought I cared and truly I'm so over Grant and I wanted to tell you guys are so freaking cute together!"

"Thanks bex seriously that means a lot"

Liz was in the boy's room putting her boys by Jonas who looked up at Liz and smiled and looked at her so adoringly. We turned around to leave and saw Grant with bags on every part of his shoulder and Joey asleep in his arms and Auddie to and then Bex always the little trooper walking beside him holding onto his leg. Grant whispered something to her and she looked up and saw me.

"Mommy!!!!!" She screamed I swear waking the hole school up.

"Sweetie!"

"Mommy who are these ladies?"Grant laughed.

"Well this is Macey, Liz, and bex"

"Macey your best friend who always made you dwess up and Liz the book worm and bex your bwestest friend of all time?!?"

Remember she's only 5 her speech isn't perfect.

"That's right Hunny" they all smiled.

"Yahhhh!!!!"

Grant walked up to me and handed Joey to Liz and Auddie to bex he lifted me up and swung me around and kissed me like you'd see in movies. I pulled back and smiled at him and really looked at him grant really looked like a Greek god hotter then one of those Abercrombie models way hotter.

"Sorry to break up your love fest but I have a restless baby kicking in my stomach and it wants to go to sleep," Macey laughed.

Causing us all to laugh.

"Alright I'm coming go ahead will you take Auddie and Bexy with you?"

"Of course!" They smiled and bex winked.

I turned to look at Grant once they all left.

"I love you Cammie," grant said.

"I love you to grant what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just realized how much I love you today when the director put us on this mission I thought it was stupid and id hate it I never thought I'd end up falling hard for you," he put his hand on my face, "when this mission is over I don't want it to actually end this is one I'd like to stay in for life with you by me. Cammie your all I want and I got you something."

He pulled up a small velvet box and in it was a diamond shaped heart wrapped in white gold with a white gold chain leading of it. I felt a tear fall from my eye and grant whipped it away.

"Cammie don't cry I'm sorry just forget I ever said anything," he went to turn around.

"No grant! I love you to your my life and all I want I'm just happy you know I never thought you feel the same way."

"Turn the necklace over," he ordered.

I turned it over and it said Cammie you'll always have my heart I love you –Grant.

"It's beautiful," I choked. Yeah I know Cameron Newman does not choke.

"It's true"

I looked up and kissed him we kissed for about 20 minutes then he walked me back to my room with Joey in his arms.

"Night Cam I love you," he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I love you to grant," I said and turned before he could see the tear fall from my eye a tear of happiness but he'd think was sadness. See that's the problem Grant knows I still have feelings for Zach but he doesn't know how much I love him and want him over Zach anymore.

I turned around to see Grant one last time he was frowning sad to see me go since he never normally had to probably.

"See you tomorrow," he smiled and turned around walking back to his room.

I went to my bag and threw on a pair of grants shorts which were big so I rolled them and his I spy t shirt. What? Do you realize who much more comfy boy's clothes are? I went and lay in between Auddie and Bexy on my bed all the while not waking anyone up. I quickly drifted to sleep.

**Grants Point of View**

After I talked to Zach I laid in bed staring at the ceiling thinking I really do love cam more than my own life. Does she still love Zach though? Should I fail this mission so she can be happy with Zach? Yeah itd mean me getting fired but itd also mean Cammie being happy and that's all I want I love Cammie to much for her to have anything less. I seriously don't think you understand how much I love her. With thoughts of Cammie floating in my head I fell asleep.

**A/N=So? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Want me to stop? Go on? I personally love it but I want to know your opinion so hit the big green button and tell me how you feel please anything's welcome. More reviews I get the sooner ill update!**


	6. Oh no Grant!

**CPV**

Code Black! Code Black! Code Black! Screeched threw the halls I shot up in my bed at the exact same Bex, Liz, and Macey did. Metal shutters flew over the windows and doors keeping everything outside out and everything inside the school in. I knew the secret passage ways locked to but not many others did.

"Oh my god," Macey yelled over the roaring noise.

We all got up I handed Liz Bex and Macey Auddie.

"Guys go to the lobby," I told them, "I'm going to find my mom."

They all shook their heads and ran off. I started to my mom's office but on the way there I saw a lady blond hair and blue eyes she looked like a model. Then I remembered there's no one in my grade who looked like that and I went up behind her and knocked her out. I flipped her over my shoulder and went to my mom's office.

"Cammie! Who's that?" My mom yelled.

"The intruder I think I caught her on the way over here,"

"Oh no," Zach yelled.

"When did you get in here?" I asked.

"Just now, and would you like to tell me what you did to my bride to be?"

"Your what?"

"I'm going to marry her looks like we all have secrets don't we Mrs. Newman?" He sneered.

Just then the door flew open and in walked Grant with blood pouring down his arm and something in his arm……..

**A/N=Sorry I know it's short so sorry! Also sorry for the spelling mistakes! I had a stroke and am part blind now!! I've been in the hospital but I know I owe it to you guys to update so I am. I have a problem should I make this Zammie or Grammie? I think I'll do grant and Cammie and then make an alternate ending with Zammie. Is that okay? Review and tell me what your want I'll give you guys 2 days to vote!!!! Ill update sometime Monday or Wednesday otherwise! Love you guys! Merry Christmas! Happy holidays! Please please please review!SORRY!!!**


End file.
